Attack and effect names
Monsters in the anime typically have their own unique Attack name(s). A few attack names have since been used as actual cards. Some monsters have multiple attack names, while others have names for their Card Effects. Japanese Anime Translated Attack Names (Note: This section of the page uses translated Japanese names rather than English version names.) Yu-Gi-Oh! * Android Psycho Shocker - Psychic Wave * Black Magician - Black Magic * Black Magician Girl - Black Burning * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Ultimate Burst Stream * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Burst Stream of Destruction * Buster Blader - Destructive Sword Slash * Chaos Soldier - Chaos Blade * Cyber Harpie Lady - Cyber Slash, Whip Lash Attack (when equipped with Rose Whip) * Dark Magician Knight - Rune Sword * Exodia The Forbidden One - Raging Hellfire - Exxod Flame * Exodia Necross - Exodia Crush * Gaia the Fierce Knight - Spiral Shaver * Magician of Black Chaos - Spell of Destruction, Death Ultima * Magnet Warrior Alpha - Magnet Sky Sword Flash * Magnet Warrior Valkyrion - Magnet Sabre * Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris - Lighting Storm, Thunder Force (effect) * Paladin of White Dragon - Dark and Sacred Spear * Red-Eyes Black Dragon - Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") * Revolver Dragon - Gun Cannon Blast * Silent Swordsmen - Silent Sword * Spear Dragon - Spear Flash * The God of Obelisk - God Hand Crusher, Soul Energy-MAX (effect) * [[Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast|Winged Illusion Beast Chimera]] - Impact Dash * XYZ-Dragon Cannon - XYZ Hyper Cannon, Hyper Destruction * Zera - Devil's Claw * The Winged Dragon of Ra - God Blaze Cannon Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle - Cobalt Dark Wing * Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle - Ruby Dark Flash * Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus - Sapphire Dark Horn, Sapphire Calling (Effect) * Antique Gear Beast - Precious Fang * Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound * Antique Gear Soldier - Precious Bullet * Arcana Force Ex - the Light Ruler - The End of Ray * Arcana Force III - The Empress - Empress Breast Stingers * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot - Feeler Cannon * Arcana Force XV - The Devil - Devil Disaster * Arcana Force XXI - The World - Over Catastrophe * Armed Dragon LV5 - Destroyed Pile, Armed Buster * Armed Dragon LV7 - Armed Punisher * Armed Dragon LV10 - Armed Big Burning Shot * Big Koala - Yukari Bomber (Eucalyptus Bomber) * Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow - Genki Zuchi (Limit- Vigorous Mallet) * Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong - Gouriki Hammer (Herculean Hammer) * Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn - Ibari no Muchi (Thorn Whip) * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Ultimate Burst Stream * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Burst Stream of Destruction * Chaos Necromancer - Chaos Perfect Soul * Chaos Phantasm Armityle - Transmigration Wave * Chaos Soldier - Envoy of Creation - 8,000 Exorcist Strikes * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon - Evolution Resort Artillery Number 1-5 ' * 'Chimeratech Over Dragon - Evolution Resort Burst * Cliff the Trap Remover - Trap Knife * Copper Ouroboros - Ouroboros Roar * Cyber Angel Benten - Angelic Fan * Cyber Barrier Dragon - Cyber Barrier Shot * Cyber Blader- Accel Slicer * Cyber Dragon - Evolution Burst * Cyber End Dragon - Eternal Evolution Burst * Cyber Laser Dragon - Cyber Laser Shot * Cyber Twin Dragon - Evolution Twin Burst * Cyberdark Dragon - Full Darkness Burst * Cyberdark Edge - Counter Bomb * Cyberdark Horn - Dark Spear * Cyberdark Keel - Dark Whip * Dark End Dragon - Dark Fog, Dark Evaporation (Effect) * Dark Magician of Chaos - Horobi no Jumon (Spell of Destruction) * Dark Tyranno - Rex Bomber * Demon Wind God - Hyuga - Reflection Storm Barricade (Effect) * Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon - Lost Thunder, Hell's Punishment (Effect) * Destiny Hero Bloo-D - Bloody Fears, Gravity Blood (Effect) * Destiny Hero Dash Guy - Lightning Strike * Destiny Hero Diamond Guy - Diamond Blow * Destiny Hero Devil Guy - Destiny Road (Effect) * Destiny Hero Diehard Guy - Des (Death) Boer Fiat * Destiny Hero Dogma Guy - Des (Death) Chronicle * Destiny Hero Doubleguy - Death Overlap * Destiny Hero Dreadguy - Predator of Dreadnought * Devil of the Dark World - Reign - Devilish Vacuum Wave * Diamond Dragon - Diamond Breath * Divine Flame Emperor Uria - Hyper Blaze, Trap Destruction (Effect) * Don Zaloog - Double Revolver * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero - Freezing at Moment * Elemental Hero Air Neos - Skyrip Wing * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Bubbleman Neo - Neo Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Burstlady - Burst Fire, Burst Impact Shot (when using Burst Impact) * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos - Light-and-Dark Spiral * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Knuckle * Elemental Hero Edgeman - Edge Hammer, Power Edge * Elemental Hero Elixirer - Fusionist Magistery * Elemental Hero Featherman - Feather Break, Feather Slash * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Flame Shoot, Skyscraper Shoot (with Skyscraper) * Elemental Hero Flare Neos - Burn to Ashes, Burns Rush * Elemental Hero Gaia - Continental Hammer * Elemental Hero God Neos - Legendary Strike * Elemental Hero Magma Neos - Super Heat Meteor * Elemental Hero Mudballman - Mud Circle, Mud Stomp * Elemental Hero Neos - Wrath of Neos, Neos Force (with Neos Force) * Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy - Phoenix Shoot * Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner - Rampart Shot * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - Shining Shoot * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Guy - Shining Finish * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Spark Flash * Elemental Hero The Earth - Earth Magma Slash * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder * Elemental Hero Tempester - Chaos Tempest * Elemental Hero Sailorman - Anchor Knuckle * Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman - Infinity Edge Slicer * Elemental Hero Wildman - Wild Slash * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman - Wing Impulse * Emissary of the Afterlife - Soul Hunt * Gambler Angel Bunny - Card Dealing * Gate Guardian - Wicked Lord Shockwave * Gem Beast Amber Mammoth - Amber Stomp * Gem Beast Amethyst Cat - Amethyst Nail * Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle - Cobalt Wing * Gem Beast Emerald Tortoise - Emerald Cutter * Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle - Ruby Flash, Ruby Happiness (Effect) * Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus - Sapphire Horn, Sapphire Tornado, Sapphire Calling (Effect) * Gem Beast Topaz Tiger - Topaz Bite * Golden Homunculus - Golden Harvest * Guardian of Darkness - Dark Guardian - Dark Shockwave * Happy Lover - Happy Burning * Helios Tris Megistus - Phoenix Prominence * Hell Soldier - Hell Attack * Honest - Honest Crying * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 - Dark Giga Flame * Hydrogeddon - Hydro Breath * Immortal Werewolf - Howling Slash * Iron Salamander - Armed no Honoo (Armed Flames) * Killer Doll of Demise - Grudge Axe * King Dragun - Twilight Burning * Lead Lion - Leo Vulcan * Levia Dragon Daedalus - Levia Stream * Light and Darkness Dragon - Shining Breath, Dark Baptism * Light End Dragon - Shining Sublimation, Light Expansion (Effect) * Mathematician - Battle Curriculum * Mercury Echeneis - Squirt Gun * Meteor Black Dragon - Dark Burning Meteor * Mirage Dragon - Mirage Flash * Mokey Mokey - Mokey Mokey Wave * Mokey Mokey King - Mokey Mokey Wave * Multiple Slime - Chewy Burst * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird - Hovering Peck * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab - Flame Barret * Ojama King - Flying Body Attack, Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack (With Ojamuscle) * Ojama Yellow - Ojama Punch * Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness - Killer Whale Cannon * Oxygeddon - Oxy Stream * Patroid - Signal Attack * Rainbow Neos - Rainbow Flare Stream, Honesty Rainbow Flare Stream (with Honest), Beyond The Rainbow Hole (Monster - removing effect) * Red Eyes Black Dragon - Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") * Red Eyes Darkness Dragon - Darkness Giga Flare * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon - Darkness Metal Flare * Silver Moonface - Silver Cutter * Soul Caller - Gloomy Fang * Spear Dragon - Spear Flash * Steam Gyroid - Hurricane Smoke * Tin Aietos - Sonic Burst * Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dark Dragon - Rainbow Reflection * Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon -''' Over The Rainbow', '''Rainbow Overdrive' (Effect) * UFOroid Fighter - Fortune Tempest * Ultimate Tyranno - Absolute Bite * Vampire Bats - Bloody Spiral * Vampire Genesis - Hell Vicious Blood * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon - Ultimate Destruction * Water Dragon - Aqua Punisher * XYZ-Dragon Cannon - XYZ Hyper Cannon, Hyper Destruction * Yubels - Nightmare Pain (Attack/Effect) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Ancient Fairy Dragon - Eternal Sunshine * Blackfeather Dragon - Nova Stream, Damage Drain (Damage negating effect), Black Burst (Attack decreasing effect) * Big Piece Golem - Power Pressure * Black Feather - Armored Wing - Black Hurricane * Black Feather - Arms Wing - Black Charge * Black Rose Dragon - Black Rose Flare, Black Rose Gale (Destruction Effect), Rose Restriction (Attack Reduction Effect), Hate Rose Whip (Attack, when equipped with Thorn of Hatred.) * Chain Dragon - Chain Blast * Deformer - Radion - Earphone Shoot * Drill Warrior - Drill Shoot * Earthbound God Uru - Hell Thread * Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rascha - Death Scene Dualty, Polestar Obey (Effect) * Explode Wing Dragon - King Storm * Fortune Lady Darky - Dark Fate * Fortune Lady Earthy - Cursed Skewer * Gatling Ogre - Gatling Fire (Effect) * Goyo Guardian - Goyo Lariat * Infernity Beast - Hell Howling * Infernity Demon - Hell Pressure * Id the Super Demonic Lord - Violent Egoism * Junk Archer - Scrap Arrow, Dimensional Shoot (Effect) * Junk Destroyer - Destroy Knuckle, Tidal Energy (Effect) * Junk Warrior - Scrap Fist, Power Gear Fist (Equipped with "Arms Aid"), Power of Fellows (Effect) * Longbarrel Ogre - Great Snipe, First/Second Shot (Effect) * Mad Demon - Bone Splash * Max Warrior - Twin Slash * Montage Dragon - Power Collage * Nitro Warrior - Dynamite Knuckle, Dynamite Impact (Effect) * One-Hundred Eye Dragon - Infinity Sight Stream * Power Breaker - Power Slash * Power Tool Dragon - Crafty Break * Red Demons Dragon - Blazing Crimson Hell Flare, Absolute Power Force, Demon Meteor (Destruction Effect) * Red Demons Dragon/Buster - Extreme Crimson Force, Crimson The End (Destruction Effect) * Road Warrior - Lightning Claw * Rose Tentacles - Thorn Whip (First Attack), Thorn Whip 1, 2, etc. (Subsequent attacks, which are listed in numerical order. For example, "Thorn Whip 1" would be the second attack, "Thorn Whip 2" would be the third attack, and so on. "Last Thorn Whip" is always the final attack, but only if Rose Tentacles attacks more than once.) * Savior Star Dragon - Shooting Blaster Sonic, Sublimation Drain (Effect) * Savior Demon Dragon - Ultimate Power Force, Power Gain (Attack-increasing Effect) * Speed Warrior - Sonic Edge * Shooting Star Dragon - Stardust Mirage (Effect) * Stardust Dragon - Shooting Sonic, Victim Sanctuary (Effect) * Stardust Dragon/Buster - Assault Sonic Burst * Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites - Spiral Javelin, Wave Force (Damage-reflecting Effect) * Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000 - Blade Slash * Turbo Warrior - Accel Slash, Turbo Fist * Turret Warrior - Revolving Shot * Wapper Dragon - Wapper Shoot English Anime Attack Names Those with TCG/OCG Cards * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - White Lightning * Dark Magician - Dark Magic Attack * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Charge * Elemental Hero Neos - Wrath of Neos * Gaia the Fierce Knight - Spiral Spear Strike * Harpie Lady Sisters - Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Red-Eyes Black Dragon - Inferno Fire Blast Those Without Yu-Gi-Oh! * Amazoness Swordswoman - Amazoness Slash Attack * Barrel Dragon - Proton Blast * Battle Ox - Axe Slam Attack * Black Luster Soldier - Chaos Blade Attack * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon - Shining Neutron Blast * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Neutron Blast * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon - White Lightning/'Burst Stream of Destruction' * Celtic Guardian - Silver Blade Slash, Steel Sword Slash * Curse of Dragon - Dragon Flame * Cyber Harpie Lady - Whip Lash Attack, Cyber Slash * Dark Magician Girl - Dark Burning Attack * Dark Magician Knight - Sword of Dark Magic Attack * Dragon Master Knight - Dragon Saber Blast * Flame Swordsman - Flaming Sword of Battle, Salamandra Sword Strike (with Salamandra) * Gate Guardian (Suijin) - Tidal Surge Attack * Gate Guardian (Sanga of the Thunder) - Thunderstroke Attack * Gate Guardian (Kazejin) - Thunderstroke Attack * Garoozis - Battle Blade Strike, Battle-Axe Crush * Giltia the D. Knight - Soul Spear, Soul Spear Assault * Jinzo - Cyber Energy Shot * Launcher Spider - Shock Rocket Attack * Luster Dragon #2 - Emerald Flame Attack * Magician of Black Chaos - Chaos Septor Blast * Manga Ryu-Ran - Nasty Nostril Flame Attack * Mutant Mindmaster - Telekinesis Hand Force * Obelisk the Tormentor - Fist of Fate, Fist of Fury * Orgoth the Relentless - Diamond Blade Strike * Paladin of White Dragon - Ionic Spear Burst * Pendulum Machine - Slashing Blade Attack * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon - Flash Flare Blast * Relinquished - Pilfered Power * Rogue Doll - Smash Attack * Ryu-Ran - Fire Stream Attack * Saggi the Dark Clown - Dark Light * Slifer the Sky Dragon - Thunderforce Attack' * Slot Machine - Plasma Laser Cannon * Sorcerer of Dark Magic - Celestial Blast * Spear Dragon - Cyclone Blast * Summoned Skull and Toon Summoned Skull - Lightning Strike * Swordstalker - Vengeance Strike * The Unfriendly Amazon - Soaring Slash Attack * The Winged Dragon of Ra - Blaze Cannon * Thousand Dragon - Noxious Nostril Gust * Wall Shadow - Reaping Claw Slash * Zera the Mant - Jagged Claw Attack Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Amazoness Swordswoman - Amazoness Slash Attack * Amazoness Tiger - Fang Frenzy * Ancient Gear Golem - Mechanized Melee * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot - Master Blast * Arcana Force XXI - The World - Light Catastrophe * Armed Dragon LV10 - Static Orb Blast * Armityle the Chaos Phantom - Transmigration Wave * Big Koala - Takedown from Down Under * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - White Lightning * Chaos Necromancer - Curtain Call Catapult * Cyber End Dragon - Super Strident Blaze * Cyber Dragon - Strident Blast * Cyber Tutu - Pounding Pirouette * Dark Guardian - Axe Slash Bash * Destiny Hero - Dasher - Pyro Electric Shock * Destiny Hero - Dogma - Dogma Dagger Dash * Destiny Hero - Plasma - Vengeful Rain * Elemental Hero Avian - Quill Feather Cascade, Wind Storm Strike, Talon Tear, Electric Roll * Elemental Hero Bladedge - Slice and Dice Attack * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bombarding Bubble Barrage (with Bubble Blaster). * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix - Flare Storm, Magma Comet * Elemental Hero Electrum - Elemental Radiant Burst * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Infernal Rage, Skydive Scorcher (Using Skyscraper) * Elemental Hero Flare Neos - Flare Storm (Using Neo Space) * Elemental Hero Magma Neos - Meteor Meltdown * Elemental Hero Mudballman - Mire Shockwave * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster - Rampart Barrage * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - Solar Flare * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Static Shockwave * Elemental Hero Tempest - Powerhouse Plummet, Glider Strike * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder * Elemental Hero Wildheart - Wild Slash Attack * Emissary of the Afterlife - Sickle Slasher * Evil Hero Dark Gaia - Dark Catastrophe * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo - Forehead Fossil Force * Gate Guardian - Tidal Surge Attack * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder - Cerulean Skyfire * Hyozanryu - Diamond Devastator * Kazejin - Squall Barricade (Effect) * King Dragun - ' Fire Scourge' * Magician of Black Chaos - Chaos Scepter Blast * Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus - Lode Stone Baton Bash * Malice Doll of Demise - Cleaver Heaver * Master of Oz - Outback Attack * Mathematician - Number Cruncher * Mokey Mokey - Mokey Mokey Wave * Nubian Guard - Blitzkrieg Bop * Rainbow Dragon - Rainbow Refraction * Rainbow Neos - Rainbow Radiance * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms - Shimmering Slash * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon - Infernal Darkfire * Spear Dragon - Cyclone Blast * Spirit Caller - Breath from Beyond * UFOroid Fighter - Cosmic Flux Blast * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames - Hyper Blaze * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes - Venom Vapor Stream * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes - Fang Venom * Water Dragon - Tidal Blast Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Black Rose Dragon - Black Rose Flare * Fortune Lady Earth - Cursed Thorn * Junk Archer - Scrap Arrow, Bull's-Eye Vanishing(Effect) * Junk Warrior - Scrap Fist * Majestic Star Dragon - Star Shine Shred * Montage Dragon - Power Collage * Morphtronic Radion - Morphtronic Attack * Nitro Warrior - Dynamite Crunch * Red Dragon Archfiend - Scorching Crimson Flare, Absolute Powerforce (Effect) * Road Warrior - Lightning Claw * Rose Tentacles - Rose Retaliation * Speed Warrior - Hypersonic Slash * Stardust Dragon - Cosmic Flare, Victim Sanctuary(Effect) * Turbo Booster - Twin Fists of Fury (Effect) * Zeman the Ape King - Cursed Flare